Tu n'aimeras point !
by ALinkToThePast
Summary: Danzo est devenu Hokage suite à l'attaque de Pain sur le village, cependant, le chef de la racine est beaucoup plus draconien. Il ne tolère pas les relations homosexuelles, ni les relations avec les traitres. Naruto Uzumaki tombe cependant amoureux de Sasuke Uchiha au cours d'une mission. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?


**Rating : 13+ **

Genre : Action-Aventure/Yaoi (HxH)/One-Shot

**Description:  
**Danzo est devenu Hokage suite à l'attaque de Pain sur le village, cependant, le chef de la racine est beaucoup plus draconien. Il ne tolère pas les relations homosexuelles, ni les relations avec les traitres. Naruto Uzumaki tombe cependant amoureux de Sasuke Uchiha au cours d'une mission. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

**Crédits:  
**Masashi Kishimoto pour les personnages et l'univers.

* * *

Hello ! Voici un One Shot sur Naruto, je vous en avais parlé dans ma fiction Amours Secrets, le voici. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. A noter que Clock's Murderer reprendra, je l'espère, bientôt (faut que je continue le chapitre), et que je m'attarde sur une mini série (10 chapitres maximum)de Survival Games, qui serait une oeuvre originale. (Le titre : Labyrinth).

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Tu n'aimeras point**

La vie paraît souvent facile quand on a que 16 ans, mais pourtant si l'on cherche plus en profondeur, on comprend assez vite que ce n'est pas le cas. Que tous n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le penserait, que certaines choses sont tout simplement impossibles à obtenir. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, je vais donc tâcher d'être le plus clair et précis possible même si tout est un peu confus, surtout dans ma tête. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis un shinobi, vous avez déjà du entendre parler de moi dans le livre éponyme. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui est celle que j'ai vécu, récemment, et qui m'a poussé à penser de la sorte.

C'est à cause de cette histoire qu'aujourd'hui je sais que rien dans la vie n'est acquis, qu'il faut parfois se battre pour, et que même en se battant, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on espère. Cela commence il y a trois semaines, mais cette histoire est en route depuis bien plus longtemps encore. En fait, je crois que ça a commencé dès que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, Sasuke Uchiha. Il était si impressionnant, mais si prétentieux… Et d'un côté, sa nature solitaire m'attirait, il aimait rester seul, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en vérité, sa famille étant décédée à cause de son frère.

Quant à la mienne de famille ? Je suis orphelin, mes deux parents sont décédés y a longtemps, juste après ma naissance pour être exact. Mais je le vis bien, enfin en apparence, c'est dur de vivre sans sa famille ni personne, c'est pour ça que je pense que je comprends aussi bien Sasuke.

A Konoha avec l'incapacité de bouger de Tsunade, Danzo a été nommé en tant que nouveau Kage, et ce n'est pas vraiment la rigolade avec lui. Il est plutôt du genre facho extrémiste et intolérant. Depuis qu'il est au pouvoir, beaucoup de choses ont changées, et pas forcément en bien. Je pense qu'il devrait se trouver de la compagnie, il répète trop souvent que l'amour est la faiblesse du ninja, un ninja n'a pas le droit d'aimer selon lui. Seulement, l'amour, c'est ce qui prouve qu'au fond on est humain non ? Et bien souvent, l'amour nous rend plus fort, au lieu d'être une faiblesse. Pour le Kage c'est plutôt une chose futile, ça sert uniquement à perpétuer les lignées de ninja, rien de plus. Et selon lui, beaucoup de formes d'amour seraient proscrites. Il trouve inadmissible les liaisons entres villages, entres personnes de même sexe, entres gens de couleur différentes.

En bref il est raciste, homophobe, et plus que protectionniste. Et pour affirmer ces décisions et prises de parties, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à faire un exemple publique. C'était, je crois, le pire moment de ma vie, on a du assister à l'exécution d'Izumo et Kotetsu, deux ninja dont la sexualité aurait été « douteuse ». Le pire c'est qu'il s'est basé vraiment sur rien, Izumo et Kotetsu étaient justes deux amis qui passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, mais soit disant que quelqu'un les auraient aperçus en train de se tenir la main. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, tout ça pour instaurer un système de terreur sur le village dans le but que l'on obéisse à ses règles. Ce qui me surprends le plus c'est que personne ne disent rien, ils laissent tout passer, comme si c'était normal. Ça ne vaut pas mieux que les médisances à mon égard à propos du démon renard, ou que du procès de Sasuke à cause de sa désertion. Les gens sont vraiment d'atroces langues de vipères, ils te paraissent gentils, sympathiques, ouverts quand tu es avec eux. Mais dès que tu as le dos tourné, on vient t'enfoncer avant même que tu ne le remarque.

Ca a souvent été le cas pour moi, surtout avant mais encore un peu maintenant, sinon je n'aurais pas eu autant d'ennuis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous expliquer en détail à quel genre de problème j'ai été confronté, mais je pense que vous devez commencer à avoir un léger doute suite à ce que j'ai dit vis-à-vis d'Izumo et son ami et de la façon dont je parle et insiste sur Sasuke. Je suis amoureux de Sasuke, et il s'agit d'un homme, et d'un déserteur. Vous comprenez un peu mieux le problème ?

Mais revenons plutôt au moment où ça a réellement commencé. Je connais Sasuke depuis que je suis enfant, mais nous nous sommes révélé nos sentiments qu'il y a trois semaines, et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en l'espace de trois semaines, une relation interdite comme la nôtre pourrait nous apporter autant de problèmes. C'est au cours d'une énième mission de tentative de rapatrier Sasuke à Konoha, Danzo n'avait pas encore pris la place de Tsunade et cette dernière acceptait tout à fait le fait que je puisse vouloir ramener mon ami. Pour ma mission j'étais accompagné, comme à mon habitude, de Sai, Kakashi et Sakura. On avait eu des informations récentes sur un lieu dans lequel Sasuke serait passé avec son équipe Taka. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, nous avions eu du mal à trouver des gens capable de nous indiquer des informations sur Sasuke, mais après un certain temps l'équipe 7 s'est séparée. On allait chacun dans une des 4 directions indiquées par les sources, Sai est tombé sur Suigetsu, Kakashi sur Juugo, Sakura sur Karin et moi, sur Sasuke évidemment.

Une nouvelle confrontation eu lieu entre lui et moi, nous étions tous deux plus forts qu'avant, plus déterminés aussi, Sasuke voulait couper les ponts, moi je voulais le ramener coute que coute. Notre combat fut dur et dura un certain moment, mais lorsque chacun est tombé à bout de chakra Sasuke m'a encore donné le coup final. Je me retrouvais comme la dernière fois, allongé sur l'eau étendue, lui était encore debout au niveau de ma tête. A ce moment, il voulait en finir, il voulait m'achever mais je lui ai posé une question avant, une question qui a tout changé.

« -Pourquoi souhaites-tu autant que ça me tuer Sasuke-kun ? »

Cette question anodine l'avait stoppé dans son désir de tuerie et de sang, il avait rangé son sabre et s'était rapproché du sol me regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard se plongeait dans le mien, il semblait à la fois froid et hésitant. Je n'arrivais pas à lire réellement les émotions dans les yeux de Sasuke, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, j'espérais qu'il m'explique enfin le pourquoi, la raison. Son silence était pesant, ses yeux me fixait, j'étais à sa merci, il avait sorti un kunai pour le mettre sous ma gorge, me tenant en haleine. Dans ses yeux je ne distinguais toujours rien, quoique si, à la fois de la compassion, du dégout, de la tristesse et de l'envie. Comment pouvait-il éprouver autant de sentiments contradictoires à la fois ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant le pousser à vouloir m'éliminer et à se résigner sur une simple question, sur un simple caprice comme il m'avait déjà expliqué. Il vint cependant éclaircir mon esprit sur le pourquoi en l'espace d'un instant. Ses lèvres vinrent s'approcher de mon oreille, il la lécha, la mordilla tout en faisant une plaie sur ma joue à l'aide de son kunai. Il vint ensuite remonter sa langue, léchant le sang qui coulait et pour finir kidnappa mes lèvres pour m'embrasser. Je rougis sur le champ, c'était tellement inattendu venant de lui, mais cela expliquait tellement de chose. Il se dégoutait de m'aimer, il avait de la tristesse à l'idée de me perdre, l'envie de moi, de la compassion pour ce que je suis et le fait que je cherche à le ramener. Mais surtout, il voulait me tuer pour que je cesse d'interférer dans sa vie et ses sentiments. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça possible mais pourtant c'était la vérité, pure et dure. Sasuke me regardait avec un air désespéré, j'ai l'impression qu'il regrettait déjà son geste. Je poussais sa main tenant le kunai, la tenant dans la mienne, me relevant et me tournant vers lui. Je vins saisir son menton et l'embrasser de plus belle, j'avais besoin de vérifier ce que j'avais ressenti à l'instant. Ce frisson en moi, ce battement de cœur, c'était l'évidence même pour moi, j'aimais Sasuke aussi. Je ne me l'étais juste jamais avoué auparavant.

C'est à partir de cet instant que commence réellement les problèmes, Sasuke et moi savons tous deux que notre relation est prohibée aux yeux de tous. Aux yeux de Sasuke elle semble difficile, il a du mal à assumer ce qu'il ressent, et comme je le comprends. Moi aussi j'ai du mal dans la découverte de ce genre de sentiments, des sentiments vis-à-vis d'un autre homme. Avec le cas d'Izumo et Kotetsu dans le village je n'avais pas réellement envie de finir enfermé dans une geôle à Konoha puis décapité publiquement après avoir été forcé à expier mes pêchés et été torturé plusieurs jours d'affilés. Je savais que si quelqu'un l'apprenait cela en serait fini de moi, et dès lors, je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, pas même à ma propre team. On allait alors commencer avec Sasuke un jeu gigantesque pour réussir à se voir le plus souvent possible sans éveiller les soupsons. A chaque mission, à chaque sorti, entrainement, je pouvais trouver un prétexte pour réussir à retrouver Sasuke en dehors du village. Cela fut ma première erreur, Danzo, avant d'être Kage était agent de l'ombre dans la racine, il détient donc le plus gros réseau d'information de Konoha, plus performant que les anbus même. Il eut vite vent de la rumeur qui circulait, quelqu'un cotoyait un déserteur. Il ignorait encore le nom du déserteur et le nom du coupable, mais ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour le découvrir.

Un jour, Sasuke et moi étions au bord d'un lac à parler de ce problème. Il me proposa quelques solutions :

« -Tu pourrais déserter, venir avec moi, tu serais libre, tu ne serais plus dépendant de ce tyran qui se fait passer pour le Kage.

-Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais Sasuke, tu sais que mon rêve est de devenir Hokage, si je déserte je pourrais jamais le réaliser.

-Si tu ne fais rien tu vas juste mourir Naruto, ne reste pas sans rien faire. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre le pouvoir par la force ? Je pourrais même te prêter main forte pour le renverser.

-Tu penses réellement que c'est le moment pour agir ainsi ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre, en guerre contre l'Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha nous menace, nous tient en haleine. Ce n'est pas le moment de disperser les forces de Konoha, surtout lorsqu'une alliance avec les autres pays se met en place. Une guerre civile poserait bien des conflits.

-Je ne vais pas te regarder te suicider sans rien faire, je refuse de ne plus te voir et je refuse de te voir y passer. Comprends-moi un peu Naruto.

-Je te comprends, mais ce n'est pas la solution Sasuke… »

Alors que nous parlions, une ombre se fit remarquer dans les arbres. C'était Sai, il nous espionnait, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il avait tout vu. Sasuke activa aussitôt son Sharingan et lança l'Amaterasu en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un clone d'encre. L'original n'était pas ici, Sai était bien loin maintenant et nous avait dupé. Je me tournais vers Sasuke, l'air appeuré.

« -Il nous a vu, je fais quoi moi maintenant. Je vais me faire tuer Sasuke…

-Ne rentre pas à Konoha, viens avec moi, je te protégerais Naruto-kun, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-… Il faut au moins que je rentre pour récupérer mes affaires…

-Tu risque gros si tu te fais attraper, tu le sais ?

-Je ne me ferais pas attraper, je ferais attention. Si je pars maintenant je peux arriver avant que Sai n'ai le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à Danzo et je pourrais quitter le village à temps.

-Je vais t'accompagner, pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas t'en empêcher… »

J'avais mentit, je venais d'assommer Sasuke grâce à un tranquillisant, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit exposé au danger près du village. Surtout pas dans ses circonstances. J'allais me rendre au village et récupérer mes affaires, seul, en espérant me débrouiller assez vite. La fut ma deuxième erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû retourner au village. J'aurais dû comprendre que c'était peine perdu d'essayer. Si seulement j'avais écouté Sasuke … A peine un pas posé dans le village que tous les habitants me courait après pour m'attraper, Danzo avait promis une prime pour celui qui y arriverait. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me faire attacher et menotté, je refusais de me battre contre ceux du village, ils n'y étaient pour rien, pourtant, ils me vendaient. Oui, vendaient à Danzo, sachant pertinemment le sort qu'il me réservait. Danzo n'avait que du dégoût pour moi, surtout étant le Jinchuriki de Kyubi, il se ferait un plaisir de me trancher la tête et de placer un de ses hommes de confiance comme réceptacle. Je me retrouvais vite dans le bureau de ce dernier, agenouillé sur le sol, attaché, menotté, deux ninjas ayant leur sabre au niveau de mon cou, prêts à le trancher à la moindre tentative.

« -Naruto Uzumaki, je dois avouer que je ne suis guère surpris qu'un pareil jeune homme sans parent ni éducation ai succombé à une telle déviance. T'aguicher d'un déserteur, d'un homme. C'est le comble du dégoût, d'un pathétisme des plus totals. Tu es un délinquant et une nuisance pour notre société, ajoutons à ça que tu as un comportement des plus déviants et que tu es en contact avec un dangereux criminel, tu auras décidément tout fait pour me mettre en colère. Tu aurais dû te rappeler ma devise, qu'ai-je dis aux ninjas suite à l'exécution de ses deux sodomites exécrables ?

Tu n'aimeras point.

L'amour est une nuisance pour un ninja, et une perversion lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sentiment pour un autre homme. Par la présente, et au vue des charges retenues contre toi, Naruto Uzumaki, je te condamne à mort. Tu seras exécuté publiquement dans 2 jours, d'ici là tu seras enfermé dans une geôle de haute sécurité, torturé jusqu'à que j'estime que tu aies un tant soit peu payé pour tes crimes. Tu devras avouer tes pêchés et tu finiras décapité. »

Je n'eus pas la possibilité de me défendre, de dire quoi que ce soit, on me mit un sac sur la tête et on me balança dans l'une des geôles de Konoha pendant que Danzo annonçait ma prochaine exécution publique et les charges retenues contre moi. Très vite les hommes de mains virent me torturer, me frappant, me brulant, me coupant des orteils, me laissant des cicatrices sur la peau comme dans mon esprit. Je savais que jamais je ne guérirais vraiment après de telles atrocités, j'étais insulté, humilié, blessé. Pendant deux jours entiers on me fit subir les pires tortures possible et imaginable. Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste que quelques heures à vivre. Dans deux heures, bientôt moins, je finirais décapité. J'avais une boule au ventre à cette idée mais je savais une chose, Sasuke était sain et sauf au moins. S'il était venu avec moi, il serait condamné lui aussi. Je l'avais au moins sauvé sur ce point, je pourrais reposer en paix sans avoir la mort de l'être que j'aime sur la conscience. J'espérais par contre que lui ne souffrirais pas trop, il devait se sentir impuissant de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher son petit ami de se faire enfermé puis décapiter, bien que je n'étais pas encore mort, cela ne saurait tarder.

D'ailleurs, j'entends des pas dans le couloir, on vient me chercher visiblement, il serait donc déjà l'heure pour moi. La porte s'ouvrir, deux personnes vinrent me lever et me transporter jusqu'à l'échafaud ou je fus attaché et on retira mon sac de la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de monde de présent. Les deux ninjas qui étaient chargés de ma décapitation avaient leur sabre collé à mon cou, près à servir. Danzo se tenait sur le côté, me regardant avec un air dégoûté.

« -Naruto Uzumaki, reconnait tes pêchés, avoue tes crimes et nous passerons ensuite à l'exécution publique.

-Je… Mon pêché est d'…

-CE N'EST PAS UN CRIME Naruto ! Tu m'entends, ce n'est pas un pêché ! Hurla une voix au loin

-Qui ose interrompre l'exécution ? Qu'il s'avance, qu'on l'attrape, il sera exécuté aussi ! »

Cette voix, il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était Sasuke qui s'était interposé, il était venu à mon secours. Il sauta sur l'échafaud et assomma mes bourreaux, coupant mes liens à l'aide de Kusanagi et m'emmenant avec lui sur un toit plus éloigné. Il regardait Danzo avec un regard plein de haine tandis que Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin se tenaient juste derrière lui.

« -Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, tu n'auras ni sa vie, ni la mienne. Cria Sasuke.

-Tu vois Karin, je t'avais bien dit que t'avais aucune chance de le séduire… Titilla Suigetsu qui se fit frapper instantanément.

-Toi la ferme, j'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour Sasuke, je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ça ! Répliqua t'elle énervée et rouge.

-Dites-vous deux, vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous chamailliez ? Surtout que… Intervint Juugo.

-… Taisez-vous. On nous menace là. Coupa net Sasuke.

-Saisissez-les ! Emparez-vous d'eux et éliminez-les ! Naruto Uzumaki et ses complices doivent mourir ! Ordonna Danzo.

-Peuple de Konoha, vous-êtes depuis trop longtemps sous le joug de ce tyran qui considère l'homosexualité comme une perversion. Il est temps de vous rebeller et de montrer de quel côté vous êtes vraiment ! Clama haut et fort Sasuke, espérant rallier quelques villageois à sa cause. »

Sasuke ne pensait cependant pas qu'autant de villageois se rallieraient, beaucoup semblait haïr Danzo et ses ordres stupides. Bien sûr, ils n'approuvaient pas tous la relation que j'entretenais avec le traitre mais Danzo était inférieur en cet instant. D'autant plus qu'un visage fit son apparition au loin, évitant sur le coup tout conflit en regardant sévèrement Danzo et ses hommes. Il s'agissait de Tsunade, elle avait finalement reprit et était de nouveau sur pied.

« -Danzo, je te somme d'arrêter immédiatement ses absurdités. Tu as tout le village contre toi, je suis de nouveau en forme et je ne laisserais pas mon village partir en guerre civile. Dépose les armes Danzo. Cesse le combat. Il y a d'autres priorités que celles-ci. Bien que Sasuke soit un traitre, il a raison, nul ne devrait empêcher quiconque d'aimer qui il veut.

Cependant Sasuke, si tu souhaites effectivement vivre ton amour, tu vas devoir abandonner toute course. Tu es désormais prisonnier de Konoha, tu vas devoir répondre de ta fuite du village. Tu seras réintégré suite à diverses missions accomplies pour nous. Si tu retente de déserter, tu seras éliminé. La désertion est un fait grave que je ne peux laisser impuni et ce malgré les sentiments de Naruto à ton égard. Par conséquent Sasuke Uchiha, acceptes-tu la sentence ? »

Tout le monde, moi y comprit, se tourna vers Sasuke, Danzo lui était dans un coin, à décider de ce qu'il ferait. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke s'en sortir aussi facilement. Danzo ne laisserait jamais Tsunade réintégrer le renégat, il en valait de la sureté du village. Danzo brisa le sceau au niveau de son bras avant de composer des sceaux pour tâcher d'attaquer mortellement Sasuke. Ce dernier, afin d'éviter que le village soit pris dans le combat, prit la fuite plus loin. Je n'ai pas pu le suivre, je n'en ai pas eu l'autorisation. Je sais juste que Danzo a lutter longtemps contre Sasuke, qu'il a usé de plus d'une stratégie pour tenter de l'éliminer mais que finalement, Sasuke avait eu raison de lui. Lorsque l'information arriva au village, Tsunade me demanda de venir expressément dans son bureau, elle avait surement une décision vis-à-vis de Sasuke.

« -Naruto, Sasuke ne peut pas revenir au village, il ne peut pas être réintégré en ayant tué le 6ème hokage. Je sais qu'il n'a fait que ce défendre, mais désormais, Sasuke sera traqué comme un renégat et non plus comme un ami. Je te demande de ne pas t'interposer, de ne pas agir stupidement. Sasuke ne peut pas être pardonné et tu ne dois surtout pas le rejoindre.

-Désolé mamie Tsunade mais je ne peux pas écouter votre ordre. Sasuke est mon ami, qui plus est l'homme que j'aime. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais obéir à un tel ordre, c'est tout simplement impossible dans ses conditions.

-Ce n'est pas un choix Naruto. C'est un ordre. Et tu devras t'y plier sans faire d'histoire.

-Kakashi nous a souvent répété une chose dans la team 7, dans ce monde, ceux qui ne respectent pas les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui ne protègent pas leurs amis sont encore pires. Sasuke est l'homme que j'aime, je ne laisserais personne le traquer et lui faire du mal. Peu importe que je doive désobéir à vos ordres, jamais je ne tolérerais qu'on puisse traquer Sasuke. La ou vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est que je suis Jinchuriki de Kyubi, je suis un des principaux atouts pour ce village, vous ne voudriez pas me voir partir. Revenez sur votre décision, Sasuke ne doit pas être puni pour la mort de Danzo.

-Ma décision ne peut changer, cela a été choisi par l'empereur du feu en personne. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire Naruto, et tu n'as pas le tiens non plus. Sasuke sera traqué et éliminé sans sommation.

-Si ce sont les lois du seigneur du feu, alors je les changerais. J'irais le voir en personne et je lui ferais entendre raison. Nul ni personne ne saurait me faire changer d'avis, pas même vous.

-Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi Naruto. Répliqua Tsunade en se levant, plusieurs ninjas apparaissant soudainement autour de moi, dont Kakashi et Yamato. Et par conséquent deux choix s'offrent à moi, soit je te mets aux arrêts jusqu'à que la sentence de Sasuke soit accomplie. Soit je t'aide à rencontrer le seigneur et à lui faire entendre raison.

-S'il vous plaît Tsunade… Implora Naruto.

-Il se trouve que les erreurs commises par Danzo vont en ta faveur Naruto, et par conséquent, la team 7 va allez à la rencontre du seigneur du feu. Mais vous ne devez pas y allez seul, vous êtes tenus d'y allez accompagnés de Sasuke. Il ne vous rencontrera jamais sinon. Suis-je assez clair ?

-Je vais prendre en main cette mission et Naruto, ne vous en faites pas Tsunade, je veillerais à ce que cela se passe bien. Intervint Kakashi. »

C'est sur cet ordre de mission que Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, et moi, avons dû partir pour trouver Sasuke. Cependant, je n'avais pas encore pardonné à Sai son comportement, c'était de sa faute si j'avais été emprisonné et failli mourir. Le trajet était donc assez tendu, et à plusieurs reprises Sai et moi avons failli se battre. Cependant, alors que nous prenions un bain dans des sources chaudes, à quelques km du lieu ou aurait été aperçu Sasuke, Sai et moi avons décidé de nous expliquer pour de bon.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Sai, même si tu es sous les ordres de Danzo, tu étais notre ami, un membre de la team 7. Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour que tu cesses de voir Sasuke bien sûr. Dit simplement Sai avec un sourire.

-Mais, ça ne te concerne pas ce que je fais. Je vois qui je veux !

-Les amis sont sensés se protéger non ? Demanda Sai.

-Pas en s'envoyant à l'abattoir. Me faire décapiter, c'est ça ton amitié ?

-Danzo ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il sait que Kyubi se libérerait et s'abattrait sur le village s'il te tuait. Il avait prévu de t'enfermer après avoir fait semblant de te décapiter.

-Encore mieux, donc j'aurais été enfermé a vie, en étant considéré comme mort par tout le monde.

-Exact, et tu n'aurais plus vu Sasuke, donc ça t'aurais protégé.

-Mais c'est totalement stupide, sans queue ni tête, si je suis enfermé, je ne suis pas heureux.

-Je t'aurais tenu compagnie Naruto-kun. Je suis sûr que je sais faire les choses bien mieux que Sasuke.

-Je. Hein, comment ça ? Tu ? Tu veux dire que ?

-Pourquoi tu es surpris Naruto-kun ? Toi aussi non ? Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Avec mon frère c'était tout à fait normal. Je me serais occupé de toi tous les jours s'il avait fallu Naruto-kun.

-Sauf que je ne t'aime pas Sai, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai aucun sentiment me faire ça.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu le choix Naruto-kun. Je peux le faire maintenant aussi.

-Hein, heu non, surtout pas. »

Je me levais pour reculer mais il s'avança, me plaqua contre le rebord et m'embrassa, me caressant la nuque et le torse, il était contre moi, je sentais son corps chaud et sa langue qui forçait mes lèvres. Ses caresses me faisaient frémir, mais finalement je le repoussais. Il avait déclenché en moi une certaine envie, chez lui aussi, mais je refusais d'y céder. Mes sentiments étaient pour Sasuke et personne d'autre. Je m'essuyais les lèvres et sortit, prenant une serviette et me séchant avant de me rhabiller, laissant Sai dans la source. Je ne lui ai plus parlé ensuite, avec la team on a continué notre chemin jusqu'à finalement retrouver Sasuke et ses camarades. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et ce qu'il en était, Sasuke a accepté de m'accompagner. Nous sommes donc allés ensemble en direction du palais du Seigneur du feu. Encore une fois, les relations étaient tendues, mais pas seulement avec Sai. Entre l'équipe d'Hebi et la team 7, il y avait comme un orage près à éclater. Mais finalement on arriva tous à destination, sans la moindre perte. Le seigneur accepta de nous recevoir dès que l'on mentionna le nom de Sasuke. L'homme était assis par terre un éventail devant son visage, il était accompagné de 4 gardes du corps semblant assez puissants. On s'asseyait Sasuke, Kakashi et moi devant eux. Personne d'autre n'était autorisé à l'intérieur.

« -Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake et Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier est recherché activement pour le meurtre de Danzo Shimura, 6ème Hokage. Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas ordonner immédiatement qu'on se saisisse de lui et qu'on l'exécute.

-Sasuke Uchiha est mon petit ami. L'homme que j'aime. Pour rien au monde je ne laisserais qui que ce soit le blesser. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki de Kyubi, s'en prendre à Sasuke, c'est s'en prendre à moi.

-Petit ami ? Deux hommes ? C'est terriblement dégoutant. Des mots comme les votres ne devraient pas sortir de cette petite bouche ingrate. Jinchuriki de Kyubi ? On vous mettra aux arrêts quand même. Le fait que vous possédiez le démon renard ne fait pas de vous un intouchable.

-Et le fait que vous soyez un seigneur ne veut pas dire que je ne vous tuerais pas. Trancha Sasuke.

-Menace ? On me menace moi ? Le seigneur du pays du feu ? Par le traitre en plus, gardes, saisissez-vous de lui. Enfermer les autres au cachot. Saisissez-vous d'eux immédiatement.

-Calmez-vous seigneur, pardonner l'impudence de ce jeune homme, il n'est pas nécessaire de sonner la garde. Tenta d'intervenir Kakashi.

-Vos paroles n'y changeront rien, Ninja Copieur, vous serez mis aux arrêts, comme les autres. Gardes, allez-y. »

Décidément, l'homophobie était une chose courante dans ce pays, et il faudrait la combattre par la force. Bien entendu, ni moi, ni Kakashi, ni Sasuke, ni même ceux à l'extérieur, ne nous sommes laissés emmenés par les gardes. Nous les avons combattu, éliminé, jusqu'à que finalement, le seigneur capitule. Nous aurons gagné cette bataille par la force uniquement, et elle laisse un goût amer. Mais grâce à cette victoire, Sasuke et moi avons pu vivre notre amour, sans nous souciez du village et du règlement. Malgré tous nous restons tout deux des ninjas, et nous savons une chose, aimer pour un ninja est une chose dangereuse. Il suffit que l'un soit pris en otage pour que l'autre se retrouve en position de faiblesse. En sachant cela, Sasuke et moi nous sommes promis une chose. Si l'un de nous deux devait-être capturé, l'autre devrait agir, qu'importe les circonstances, qu'importe ce qu'il en coute. Il devrait tout faire pour accomplir la tâche qu'il lui avait été confié. Cependant, cette promesse est impossible à tenir. Tout comme celle de Danzo.

« Tu n'aimeras point. »

Qui donc pourrait se retenir à vie de ne pas aimer ? Qui donc pourrait ne pas chercher à sauver la personne qu'il aime par tous les moyens nécessaires ? Lorsque l'on rencontre un amour vrai, on oublie souvent la logique et on agit comme nous le dicte notre cœur. Sasuke et moi nous efforçons de tenir nos promesses, mais face à l'amour, toutes les promesses, volent un jour en éclat.


End file.
